


True End.

by YonemuriShiroku



Category: Elsword (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Multi, Other, Someone's dead, The last one is dead inside, another's dead too
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-19 09:41:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29748588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YonemuriShiroku/pseuds/YonemuriShiroku
Summary: Second Selection bàng hoàng nhận ra, sự tồn tại của bản thân chưa bao giờ là gì ngoài sai trái.Ngay từ đầu đã chẳng có đáp án nào là đúng cả.
Relationships: 1stjob, Noahcest
Kudos: 1





	True End.

**Author's Note:**

> Bối cảnh riêng: Revenger, Selection và Grief gặp được nhau trong di tích và từ đó đồng hành cùng nhau. Các Clamor coi như không xuất hiện do dị biến thời gian (wtf iz dat?)  
> Không có cp vì khóc hết nước mắt rồi, yêu đương gì tầm này.

“Tớ biết mình đã lựa chọn đúng mà!”

Không. Chẳng có gì là đúng ở đây cả.

Màn đêm ồn ào hơn mọi khi.

Trái ngược với hai người còn lại, Selection thích náo nhiệt, nhưng chỉ khi nó không dẫn tới một tá quái vật đột biến khổng lồ nhào ra từ trong rừng. Họ thậm chí còn chưa được nghỉ ngơi. Cả ba chỉ vừa mới quyết định dừng chân và Selection nghĩ rằng một chút sôi động có thể khiến hai người bạn đồng hành đang ủ rũ vui hơn một chút, tất nhiên, chơi trò đuổi bắt với đám tường thành biết đi này không nằm trong những tiết mục cậu ưa thích.

“Không đánh nổi đâu, trốn mau!”

Revenger nói vậy, hai tay xách cả cậu và Grief dậy, phi như bay về phía ngược lại. Lũ quái vật gầm lên, Selection chỉ nghe thấy tai mình đặc khệt những tiếng thở dốc và nhịp tim đập vội vã trong lồng ngực. Đêm nay không có trăng, các vì sao cũng trốn mất, độc một bóng tối đen kịt ôm ấp bọn họ giữa bạt ngàn rừng rậm đầy rẫy nguy hiểm này. Selection chẳng nhìn thấy gì cả. Cậu chưa bao giờ quen với đêm đen, ánh sao huy hoàng và dải ngân hà mĩ lệ xinh đẹp hơn nhiều, nhưng cậu không thể cầu cứu chúng nếu không muốn gọi thêm nhiều quái vật hơn nữa.

Tiếng gầm chuyển hướng tới trước mặt. Chẳng cần Grief nói Selection cũng đoán được, họ bị bao vây rồi.

Tiếp sau đó, dường như đến cả màn đêm cũng chẳng thể giấu giếm được nữa, tiếng nổ dồn dập nối tiếp nhau, âm thanh của vũ khí va chạm vang dội một khoảng rừng.

Selection cố lết đôi chân tê liệt tránh từng cú tát của đám quái vật, mặt đất rung chuyển, nứt toác mỗi lần hai cánh tay vừa to vừa nặng như chày giã xuống. Bụi bốc lên, dày đặc, lẫn với sương đêm khiến mắt cậu cay xè. Giọng nói của Revenger xa dần, ngụp lặn giữa những thanh âm chát chúa trong khi ánh trăng yếu ớt của Grief chìm nghỉm vào không gian hỗn loạn, Selection tuyệt vọng nhận ra mình đang mất dần phương hướng, lạc lối giữa một đoàn quân to gấp mười lần cậu.

“Revenger! Grief!” Selection cất tiếng gọi, hai cái tên đã biến dạng trước khi cào lên vòm họng. Cậu cắn răng thét lên một lần nữa.

“Mọi người đâu rồi!?”

_Mọi người đâu rồi?_

Câu hỏi dội lại trong đại não, chẳng ước ao gì dù chỉ một lời đáp.

_Mình nên làm gì bây giờ?_

_Mình phải đi đâu đây?_

Những câu tự vấn cứ tiếp tục xoay vần, cuốn đi mọi suy nghĩ và trói chặt trí óc cậu, nhét nó vào một mớ bòng bong rối tung.

Là ai đang hỏi đây này? Sau từng ấy thời gian nhốt mình trong quá khứ của kí ức, lần đầu tiên Selection tìm lại cái cảm giác sợ hãi tột cùng khi lạc lối giữa bể vô định đầy những thông số chưa biết tên - tựa như lần đầu cậu thức dậy giữa di tích lạnh lẽo: một mình cùng bóng tối hoang hoải, chẳng biết đi đâu về đâu.

“Selection!”

Nhưng mà, giọng nói của họ đã chạm tới cậu rồi.

Chẳng biết là Revenger hay Grief, bởi chất giọng ấy cũng khản đặc giống như cậu pháp sư nhỏ, song Selection biết rõ: có người đang gọi tên mình.

_Không._

_Không thích bóng tối nữa đâu._

Nghĩ như vậy, Selection lục tìm trong túi, ném đi tất cả số xúc xắc phát nổ còn lại.

Từng viên từng viên nổ tung, vỡ tan thành từng đám mây bằng bụi sao mờ ảo. Những con quái vật khựng lại trong chốc lát, Selection vội vàng căng mắt ra nhìn xung quanh mặc kệ cát bụi và sương lạnh thấm lên hàng mi, để rồi thấm ướt nó khi thoáng thấy hai thân ảnh ẩn hiện đằng sau những tảng đá di động đồ sộ. Cơ thể không nghe lời chủ nhân, Selection kéo lê đám tế bào cuối cùng còn tỉnh táo mà lao về phía bạn mình.

Một bước, hai bước, pháp sư nhỏ có thể nhìn rõ hơn ánh sáng bàng bạc lóe lên từ mảnh vụn kết tinh của trăng tròn hay lưỡi liềm bằng kim loại sáng bóng.

“Các cậu-!”

Selection mừng rỡ gọi.

Thế rồi, xuyên qua tấm màn le lói dệt từ sao chổi chết, cậu nhìn thấy Revenger ngã xuống. Máu nhuộm đỏ trăng thanh.

“Ngay từ đầu, tất cả đều đã sai rồi sao?”

Quỳ sụp trước thân thể người bạn mới quen, đầu gối tắm trong máu, Selection hãi hùng tự hỏi.

Đêm vẫn đang nhìn họ, thờ ơ trước tiếng khóc của mặt trăng song cười nhạo nỗ lực le lói của đám sao tàn.

Pháp sư nhỏ ôm cả thân người cậu vào lòng, điên cuồng gọi tên bạn mình. Đáp lại những tiếng gào van xin chỉ có đôi mắt nhắm nghiền và làn da lạnh dần đi. Thế chỗ cho hơi ấm đang trôi tuột qua kẽ tay, Selection những tưởng có thứ gì đó đè nặng lên tim mình – một ý nghĩ tàn nhẫn tựa hố đen nuốt chửng mọi hi vọng trong đầu cậu, nghiền nát và xóa sổ chúng khỏi mọi vũ trụ, chẳng buông tha kể cả một chút ánh sáng yếu ớt.

Không, cậu không muốn. Cậu không muốn một chút nào – bóng tối hay hố đen cũng thế - chẳng cái nào xinh đẹp cả.

Quái vật tiếp tục gầm rú, Selection siết chặt lấy một Revenger đã bất động, ngẩng đầu lên nhìn Grief.

Song, mọi câu nói còn chưa kịp thành hình đã sớm nát tươm dưới cổ họng, Selection chết lặng trước đôi mắt đẫm lệ của cậu bé áo trắng.

“Chết rồi...”

Đôi môi tái nhợt của Grief run rẩy. Thanh âm rơi xuống đất, tan vào bụi, hòa cùng nước mắt, vỡ vụn.

“Cậu ấy…  
Chết rồi.”

Grief bật khóc – những tiếng khóc than nhuốm màu thê lương mà Selection những tưởng đã lấn át cả nhịp đập nơi lồng ngực của Revenger - cứ như thể chúng không phải là một ảo vọng xa vời mà cậu đã tự vẽ ra để khỏa lấp tội lỗi của mình.

_Lỗi của mình._ Nhìn những giọt nước mắt lăn dài trên má Grief, Selection gặm nhấm từng từ trong cổ họng. _Mình không nên làm vậy._

_Lỗi của mình._

_Mình chọn sai rồi._

Cái ý nghĩa ấy nổi lên trong đầu cậu, Selection nhìn thấy ảnh phản chiếu của mình bị nhấn chìm bởi đớn đau trong đôi mắt vô hồn của Grief - chẳng khác nào một xác chết trương phềnh lồ lộ giữa hồ sâu – nó ở đó, nhẫn tâm đập nát tất cả những gì cậu đã cố đắp lên để che đậy tội nghiệt của mình: sự yếu đuối, vô dụng đến thảm hại. Grief nhìn cậu, kiệt quệ đến không còn sức để mà khóc than, những tiếng nấc bật thốt qua kẽ răng cứ thế chất đầy trong ốc tai, trong tim, trong phổi của pháp sư nhỏ.

“Chỉ vì cậu ấy đã che cho mình…”

_“Lỗi của mình.”_

Selection không biết đó là ý nghĩ của mình đan thì thầm hay là những lời tự trách rỏ xuống từ môi của Grief.

_“Là tại mình.”_

Selection không thở nổi nữa.

_“Lỗi của mình.”_

Cậu những muốn van xin đối phương dừng lại, bởi vì chính Selection chẳng thể quay mặt đi. Thứ mặc cảm cuốn chặt lấy cổ, ôm gằn hai má cậu, ép cậu nhìn thẳng vào Grief để chứng kiến cõi lòng ấy tan nát từng chút, từng chút một. Một giây, hai giây, chẳng biết qua bao lâu, hình phạt tàn nhẫn khiến Selection tưởng như mình vừa bị ném vào tận cùng của hố đen – nơi đến cả thời gian cũng trở nên vô nghĩa, chỉ có đau đớn tra tấn người ta đến vĩnh hằng.

Cho đến khi Grief đứng dậy – hai bàn tay run rẩy siết chặt tấm bùa.

Selection sững sờ nhìn đối phương loạng choạng lùi lại – chỉ một bước thôi, thế mà pháp sư nhỏ tưởng như Grief chuẩn bị biến mất trong biển sao trời và bụi đất mịt mù đằng sau.

Cậu ta khó khăn nhặt chiếc liềm trắng. Găng tay rách tươm dính đầy máu, Grief quệt nước mắt giàn dụa trên mặt.

Mọi ý nghĩ trong đầu Selection im bặt.

Hai cánh tay bầm tím nắm chặt cán liềm, Grief kề nó lên cổ.

“C-Cậu định làm gì!?”

Selection nghe thấy giọng mình gãy vụn, tựa như giấy ráp bị nhàu nát cào lên vách tường bằng da thịt. Thân xác của Revenger trong lòng bỗng trở nên nặng nề hơn hẳn, đè lên hai cánh tay cậu tê dại.

Với đôi mắt còn vương lệ nhấp nháy ánh trăng tàn và nét mặt gắng gượng kiên cường của một người đã mất tất cả, Grief đáp lại bằng những thanh âm khô khốc lẫn với tiếng nấc.

“Là lỗi của mình.”

Grief giơ vũ khí lên cao.

“Vậy nên mình sẽ sửa chữa nó.”

Selection không nghe được.

Ốc tai ứa máu bởi tạp âm điên loạn, từng lời mặc cảm và kết tội thi nhau kêu gào trong đại não, nuốt chửng tất cả những tiếng hấp hối đang cố bò ra khỏi đôi môi tái nhợt của Grief, đến cái nỗi mà tất cả những gì Selection có thể nghe được chỉ còn là một nỗi buồn nhói lòng phát ra từ chiếc hộp nhạc đã hỏng.

Cậu biết Grief định làm gì - và chỉ ý nghĩ đó thôi khiến cậu tuyệt vọng. Pháp sư nhỏ hiểu rõ đến tận xương tủy nỗi thống khổ khi bị nhốt trong vòng lặp vô tận ấy: thời gian là chiếc lồng bằng kính lạnh lẽo, kí ức nghiệt ngã chầm chậm tua lại trên mỗi bức tường, mọi thứ quý giá cậu gom góp được đều tan thành cát bụi và những vết sẹo thì cứ chồng lên nhau, hóa thành lưỡi dao cắt nát mỗi bước chân cậu lang thang tìm cách thoát khỏi chúng.

Giờ đây, Selection biết, Grief muốn đánh đổi nó - một vệt sẹo để chữa lành một vết thương – thứ rồi sẽ trở thành một vết sẹo khác còn kinh khủng hơn.

“Cậu điên rồi!”

Selection gào lên. Như thể nhìn thấu được nỗi sợ từ tận sâu tâm khảm của pháp sư nhỏ, Grief nhìn cậu, mỉm cười trấn an.

“Không… Không sao đâu…”

“Mình đã làm rất nhiều lần rồi.”

“Mình làm được mà.”

_Không, cậu sai rồi!_

Selection những muốn hét lên như vậy, nhưng cậu không làm được. Có thứ gì đó bóp nghẹt lấy cổ họng, xé đứt thanh quản cậu – một sự thật chẳng thể bị chối bỏ.

_Ai mới là người sai?_

_Ai mới là người sai đây này?_

Selection chẳng nói được gì nữa.

_“Tớ biết mình đã lựa chọn đúng mà!”_

Chẳng có gì là đúng ở đây cả - quẻ bói chiêm tinh và cuộc hội ngộ của ba người, màn trình diễn khôi hài những lúc kiệt sức vì hành trình, tất cả tiếng cười nhẹ tênh mà cậu ngây thơ cho rằng xứng đáng với mọi thứ. Revenger đã chết, cách duy nhất để cứu lại là sự hi sinh của Grief – đớn đau làm sao, bởi vì mọi quân bài cậu chọn dù tốt đẹp đến đâu đều sẽ dẫn tới kết cục bi thảm.

Second Selection bàng hoàng nhận ra, sự tồn tại của bản thân chưa bao giờ là gì ngoài sai trái.

Và chỉ một thoáng qua đó thôi, pháp sư nhỏ đã hi vọng ai đó – một người nào đó – chữa lại tất cả đáp án sai mà mình đã chọn.

Cứ như vậy, Selection chẳng khác nào một xác chết hóa đá, bất động, bất lực trơ mắt nhìn người bạn duy nhất của mình tự tay đưa chiếc liềm lên cao, rồi lại hạ xuống.

Lưỡi liềm đong đầy ánh trăng trong trẻo, xuyên thủng cần cổ mỏng manh của thiếu niên.

Ngay từ đầu đã chẳng có đáp án nào là đúng cả.


End file.
